Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Nadia sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Nadia also earns a $$35$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Nadia wants to earn at least $$89$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Nadia will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Nadia wants to make at least $$89$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $89$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $89$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $35 \geq $89$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $89 - $35 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $54 $ $x \geq \dfrac{54}{5} \approx 10.80$ Since Nadia cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $10.80$ up to $11$ Nadia must sell at least 11 subscriptions this week.